Akbronco Prime
| notes = | introduced = }} The Akbronco Prime lowers damage to increase damage, while gaining increased firing rate, critical damage, status chance and magazine size. The Akbronco Prime was added into the game in . This weapon can be sold for . |build1mission = |blueprintmissionps4 = |build1missionps4 = |blueprintmissionxb1 = |build1missionxb1 = }} Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage. **High damage – effective against shields. *Extremely effective at close range. *Good ammo efficiency. *High damage scales well with elemental mods. *Two polarity slots. *Potent status chance. **Can reach 100% status, making every pellet proc a status effect. *No damage falloff. Disadvantages: *Sees limited use beyond medium range due to its large spread cone. *Low critical chance. Comparisons *Compared to the Akbronco: **Lower damage (63.0 vs. 84.0). **Higher damage (31.5 vs. 10.5). **Larger magazine (6 vs. 4). **Higher status chance (30.0% vs. 14.0%). **Additional polarity. Tips *Weapon's spread cone can be shrunken by zooming in. *Quickdraw or Stunning Speed is a must to compensate the slow reload speed of the Akbronco Prime, in order to maintain a decent DPS. *Using a maxed Seeker mod is recommended to upgrade its crowd controlling capability. *Can reach 100% status, allowing every pellet to proc a status effect, making it an excellent weapon to spread status effects on crowds, like radiation to confuse enemies or corrosive to reduce armor. Notes *The Akbronco Prime is a viable alternative to the Brakk, sharing its wide spread with no damage drop-off. This makes it fare very well against a large group of enemies from a greater distance. **The Brakk has a smaller magazine, faster reload, and a relatively high rate of fire. This makes it better at quickly firing and reloading. *The damage is actually a combination of all the pellets' damage values; the actual damage per pellet is 9''' , '''1.5 and 4.5 . **The Akbronco Prime deals the same amount of damage compared to its normal counterpart, but it trades out some of its damage for additional damage, making it more effective against low-armored fleshy units and the Infested. *The single Bronco Prime has a magazine size of 4''', whereas the Akbronco Prime has '''6. *Unlike other single/double weapon variants including the non-prime versions, the AkBronco Prime deals signifigantly less damage per shot then it's single Bronco Prime variant, while all others deal the same damage as their solo counterpart. *Like many of the older weapons, during a reload the Akbronco Prime's clip will be reloaded before the reload animation is actually finished; if the reload is almost finished, the animation can be interrupted (by player or by enemy) and the weapon will still be reloaded. The point where the clip is reloaded occurs about 3/4's of the way through the animation. Trivia *The Akbronco Prime is the first primed Dual secondary. *Unlike most segregated akimbo secondaries, the Akbronco Prime can be crafted without an Orokin Cell, and is instead replaced by an Orokin link of some kind. **20 Orokin Cells are needed for crafting 2 Bronco Primes, however. *The Akbronco Prime's gold parts can be recolored as of . Media BroncoPrimePolarity.jpg BroncoPrime 4.jpg BroncoPrime 3.jpg BroncoPrime 2.jpg BroncoPrime 1.jpg Patch History }} See also *Bronco Prime, the single version of this pair. *Bronco, the original weapon. *Akbronco, the normal version of this weapon. fr:Akbronco Prime de:Akbronco Prime Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Prime Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 12 Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons